Krillin's Potential
by SnotRag
Summary: Krillin's training under Guru. Will he succeed in unleashing the SpiritKen?


Krillin slowly descended from the Capsule Corporation pod, and delighted in stepping on firm ground once more. The day-long journey has taken its toll, more mentally than physically. Krillin wasn't just a bit tired, he was downright bored.

He had landed on a mountain, near a supply depot. Only one old Namek guarded the place, and he was fast asleep. Smiling, Krillin quietly flew toward the nearest population he could find.

It didn't take long. He had thought he was in the middle of nowhere, but he quickly saw that he was mistaken. A rather large village rose into sight, with a few residents bustling here and there. Landing, he walked into their mass, and tried to catch someone's attention. Surprisingly, no one really seemed to notice him. 'Humans must come here often,' he surmised.

He saw a friendly-looking child, and Krillin began to walk toward him. 'Perhaps he can show me where Guru is...'

"Excuse me," Krillin asked, "can you tell me where Guru's dwelling is?"

A few Nameks glanced over at Krillin, as if he had spoken a taboo, but they quickly resumed their own business, no more caring of his deeds than him of their deeds.

The child seemed to acquire a new vigor, and vivaciously replied, "Yes! I know where he is! He's about a day's journey due north. Just follow the sun!"

Krillin gave a quick thank-you, and glanced up at the fiery ball suspended in the sky. 'So this sun rises in the north and sets in the south?' he wondered. At any rate, he saw no reason to dawdle among the residents, and immediately set out towards the sun.

He sped over the mountains and valleys, enjoying every minute of his flight. He didn't need to hurry, and he surveyed every inch of the terrain below. He was quite fascinated at the geography of the land. It was so similar to that of Earth, yet still completely different. Before he even realized it, he had reached a grand white dome atop a cliff. 'This must be it,' he decided.

He gracefully dropped to the ground, and walked toward the primitive door. He raised his hand to open it, but a guard inside opened it for him.

"Name," the Namek grunted monotonously.

"Krillin," he replied, somewhat startled.

The Namek narrowed his eyes, as if trying to pierce Krillin's heart and learn the intentions of his soul. The Namek walked off into a large doorway, and exited without a word, leaving Krillin to stand at the threshold of the doorway, utterly confounded. Nothing stirred from within, and no noise could be heard for what seemed like hours. Finally the Namek returned saying, "The Guru will see you now."

Krillin suddenly felt the nervousness of it all. He had traveled all the way here not thinking of how hard it might be, he instantly felt incompetent. 'What if I am not accepted for the training? What if I'm not worthy?'

Doubts flooded his mind, but nonetheless he walked toward the grand Guru's residence. The hallway seemed forever long, with no windows of any sort. When he finally did reach the doorway to the grand dome, he hesitated before thrusting open the door.

The Guru was massive, there was no getting around it. He was the biggest creature Krillin had ever seen, and he couldn't help but let a tiny gasp. Either the Guru didn't hear it, or he didn't care, because he seemed unfazed. A grand voice rose from his resting area, pronouncing, "Krillin. I have heard of you. A martial artist from Earth, training with the Monk Order Cornelius. Correct?"

Krillin, surprised, replied, "Correct, Grand Guru."

The Guru gave a small chuckle, which seemed to shake the very air Krillin breathed, and replied, "Don't worry with titles. Just Guru is fine."

Krillin nodded, and shifted his feet. Guru continued, "And you have come, no doubt, to train under my leadership. Correct?"

Krillin replied, "Yes, correct."

Guru peacefully grunted to himself, as if in subtle thought. He then slowly replied, "Very well, I will train you. Realize though that you will be strained and stretched physically, but more so mentally. If your soul is not pure, and your power is not strong enough, your body could be horribly damaged. Do you wish to proceed?"

Krillin was, again, full of doubts as to his own ability. He quickly realized, however, that it wasn't a time to turn back now. "Yes, Guru. I wish to proceed."

The Guru simply spoke some words in the Namekian language, and a large stone door slowly opened at the side of the dome. "Enter the path, embrace the challenge, and discover yourself."

Krillin looked at the guard whom he had encountered earlier. He saw no friendliness in his manner, only a mechanical nod. Krillin glanced back at the Guru, and walked as firmly as he could toward the doorway.

When he exited the threshold, it was suddenly windier and colder than he had remembered. He looked back at the door, and was surprised to see no dome anymore. The doorway was still there, but it was disconnected from anything. Krillin raised his hand to the door, when a bright light shone out, and the same guard from before appeared before him.

Seeing his stunned face, the guard said, "I am Bashu. I have been assigned to be your guide through these perilous paths. Do not worry about where you are. You are protected by Guru's magic."

Krillin lifted both eyebrows, and looked down the path. It was then that he noticed a severe tornado raging in a cracked cavern, with the walls of the valley extending up as far as the eye could see. "This is the first test," said Bashu. "It is here that your courage will be tested. Should your confidence be strong, you can walk through the tornado without problem. Should your morale be weak, you will find it impossible to penetrate, and you will find momentary torment."

Krillin scanned the Namek's face for any clues, but it was clean of any emotion. Krillin looked back at the path and muttered a convinced "Alright." He began to walk toward the tornado. As he approached, the wind grew fiercer and fiercer, until it was actually hard to keep his balance. He reached within ten feet, and he noticed that the tornado was laced with electricity. He slid across the path, baring his head down to make way. Looking back at Bashu, who was now a mere green speck in the distance, Krillin saw no sign. Krillin looked back at the tornado, and prepped himself.

'High confidence, high morale. I will make it through this. I will make it through this. I WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THIS!' he thought.

In a quick motion, he sped toward the center of the tornado, actually aloft by it's own wind, and breached the wall. Inside, he caught a glimpse of the beauty and awe of the fierce storm. Krillin saw a growing electrical band coming slowly down, and began to get nervous. The wind grew fiercer, and Krillin looked for which way he had entered. He was so disoriented, he couldn't see where he was going. He tried to exit, but the wind was too strong.

In his fear, he began to pant and gasp. The band grew brighter, closer, and stronger, until the air began to crackle.

'No!' he thought. 'High morale! This is an illusion! This isn't real!'

Nothing happened. He thought empty words, and he became rooted by the wind. The band came closer, engulfed Krillin, and began to inflict pain. With a yell, he burst out of the band, and charged through the wall. "I don't care if I run into a wall, I will make it through this cavern!"

Then, all was clear. The tornado had disappeared, the cavern disappeared, even the wind had ceased. Bashu was standing next to him, actually smiling. "You made it."

Krillin furrowed his mouth in an impressed gesture. "Yes. Yes I did, didn't I?"

Bashu smiled. "Just how, if you don't mind me asking, did you find the resolve to do this?"

Krillin cocked his head and said, "Well, I tried telling myself it was just an illusion, but that didn't work. So, I just decided that I had had enough, and that I was getting out no matter what. Then, it all disappeared."

Bashu replied, "Of course thinking it was an illusion didn't work. It isn't an illusion."

Krillin was shocked. "You mean this is all...real?"

Bashu nodded. Krillin was astonished, and was even more so when the next test took shape. A large pit appeared, emblazoning with fire unquenchable. Looking to Bashu for explanation, as he did so often, he asked, "And what am I supposed to do here?"

Bashu said, "You just need to pass through. This isn't as much a test as it is a ritual. You must be purified to partake of the SpiritKen. Your body will be as corrupted as your soul, in a mirror process. 'By fire you will be purified, by fire corrupted.'"

Krillin looked back at the fire and again was filled with doubts. He began to remember all of his lies he had told as a child, and his disobedience. Bashu looked impatient, which was unusually for a Namek, and Krillin sensed that it was time for him to move on.

Krillin approached the fire, and felt almost no warmth. Even as he got closer, he felt absolutely no warmth from the fire whatsoever. He paused from before the fire, feeling a slight breeze, and pondering whether or not his next decision was wise. He didn't hesitate long. He slipped into the fire, and felt not a bit different. He kept walking in any direction, looking for a way out, and eventually finding it. Again, Bashu somehow teleported to where Krillin was, and again he smiled.

"No pain? Not even heat? Just as I thought. Your soul is completely pure. Now for the final test," Bashu said. Bashu bent into a fighting stance somewhat enclosed in nature.

Krillin said, "What, to fight you? Is that my final test?"

Bashu nodded, but didn't move from his fighting stance.

Krillin bent into his own, more open stance, and waited for further instruction. Apparently, Bashu wasn't going to give any more. A swift kick to Krillin's head was enough to let him know that this fight had started. Krillin fell to the ground, a bit dazed by the sudden strike, and looked up to see Bashu in the same stance.

"If that's how it's gonna be, lets go Bashu," said Krillin.

Krillin launched an attack, with punches and kicks flying all over the place. Bashu blocked most of them, though some mildly connected. Krillin thought he had the upper hand, until Bashu quite literally gave him the upper hand, just below the chin. Undaunted, Krillin launched a Ki blast, distracting Bashu enough to launch yet another attack on him. Bashu fell to the ground, but leapt back up and launched his own Ki blast.

Krillin was ready for this, he circled in, catching Bashu in the back with a knee, and rocketing him up into the air. An elbow to the back shot him back to the ground. Bashu got back up, as if nothing had even happened. A large Ki blast came from nowhere, exploding in front of Krillin. He didn't even see the punch coming. Krillin was knocked into the ground, his head ringing from the powerful blow.

"Krillin, let me explain to you something. While this place is real, you can't die here. Were I to "kill" you, you would just reappear at Guru's dome. Well, you're about to see him again," said Bashu, rather cockily.

Krillin became aware of a slight wind as Ki rushed toward Bashu's extended fingers. Krillin then realized: he was about to come face-to-face with the Special Beam Cannon! Krillin leapt into the air, pulled his hands to his face, and desperately yelled, "Solar Flare!"

A bright flash of light rang out, causing Bashu to completely miss his shot. Krillin began charging up his famed Destructo Disk, and kicked Bashu into the air.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled, as he threw the golden saw-disk at Bashu. He never stood a chance. Bashu split in half, and began to disappear. Krillin could faintly make out a smile on Bashu's face, a feeling of warmth on the guard's visage. Krillin became aware of the world around him growing lighter, until he saw nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came to, Krillin was face-to-face with the Grand Guru again. His new friend Bashu stood at Guru's side, agreeing with something he had just said. Guru seemed extremely pleased at whatever Bashu told him, and he immediately spoke up.

"Krillin. You have succeeded in the tests. You have the courage necessary, the pure heart, and the determination to undertake the training of the SpiritKen. However, you still are not quite ready to achieve it. Bashu will take you training in the wilderness. I will wait for your return."

Krillin was absolutely crushed. After all this work, was he still not worthy? Was he not strong enough? Was it all in vain? He said nothing, but managed a courteous bow. Bashu walked out, and Krillin dejectedly followed. For twenty minutes, they walked, saying nothing. Krillin dared not speak a word, and Bashu didn't care to say a word.

When they reach the top of a mountain, Bashu looked at Krillin and said, "Here. Here is where you will meditate."

Krillin asked, "Meditate? Forgive me for asking, but how exactly do I do that?"

Bashu looked a bit peeved, but he answered, "Simply clear your mind of any thoughts. Feel the wind around you, the sounds of the air. Sense everything going on, but sense nothing. Be in a state of total consciousness, yet entranced by nature. You will find yourself, find enlightenment, and find strength."

Krillin silently obeyed. He had no reason to doubt the Namek's seriousness, as that was the only emotion he had seen him display. Krillin knelt in a cross-legged stance, shifted comfortably into the dusty cliff, closed his eyes, and drifted into sensitivity.

It was an odd experience. He was in complete control, but he did not move an inch. He was in a state of instant paradoxical consciousness; able to feel everything, yet disconnected from it all. His emotions rose up, and he felt a fire in his heart burning, that it might come out. Memories from the past flooded his mind, and he began to flashback to a fateful day under Cornelius...

-------------------------------

"Krillin! Pay attention! Good Lord, you'll never amount to anything if you just daydream all day!"

Krillin snapped in a rigid structure, ready to obey whatever his master would tell him. A small stick with a ball of cloth tied to the end danced in front of Krillin's face.

"Krillin. Do you see this cloth? Grab the cloth, and we will be done for today. Then you may go play."

Nine-year-old Krillin loved Cornelius to death, despite his sometimes stinging remarks. So when the Master said to do something, Krillin did it. Krillin reached out for the ball, knowing he wouldn't get it this way, but he just wanted to get it moving so he could guess where it would go next. Cornelius was pouring his speed into this one, and Krillin didn't even see it move. Krillin lunged for it when he finally saw it to the left, fell into air, and later into the ground.

"No no no! Krillin, what have we been talking about! You must feel the cloth, feel the air, sense it throughout! Know where it is, where it has been, and where it's going to be! Sense the Ki!"

Krillin could not. He was unable to sense the Ki of the cloth (even though Cornelius had charged it with a little excess for the training purposes). After another lunge and severe grabbing spree, Krillin fell to the ground panting.

"I...I can't do it. I'm sorry Cornelius."

Cornelius sighed and set down the stick. "It is alright Krillin. We will try again tomorrow. Go play."

Krillin dragged himself, instead to bed. It was only seven o'clock, but he was exhausted. That night, he made a solemn vow to never fail is master again.

The flashback then shot forward, to the raiding of his Monastery. Krillin was thirteen now, and ready for anything shot his way. He had become Cornelius' main pupil. Life was going great through frequent training, until the killers came. An alien, with horns and a vicious tail came in with a horrible sneer on his face. He laughed a sinful laugh, and said, "Cornelius. Give me the dragonball."

Cornelius stood up and said, "No. I refuse."

It was the first time Krillin had ever seen fear in Cornelius's face. The alien didn't even blink, and he shot a ball of red Ki straight through Cornelius's heart. The alien laughed, and put his foot on Cornelius's face, ready to stomp his body from existence. Krillin launched his signature Destructo Disk, which the alien easily caught.

"Foolish child. Do you not know who you are up against? I am never caught off-guard."

The alien walked toward Krillin, a flash sped before his face, and the flashback promptly ended.

-------------------------------------

Krillin came back to himself, and saw with new eyes the splendor of Namek. The world was a bit brighter now, and his senses seemed much stronger.

"Well, I see you're done," said a familiar voice.

Without looking up, Krillin replied, "Yes Bashu. I am finished."

Bashu stood, motioned for Krillin to follow, and began to lead back to the Guru's dome. Krillin enjoyed the feeling of alertness he possessed now. It felt as if he had awoken from a long, peaceful slumber, fully awake to grasp anything.

'I'm sure I'm ready for it now! Time for the Spirit-Ken!' he thought.

Bashu walked through the dome, checking up with another guard at the front, and continued on to the Guru. At first, Krillin thought the Guru was sleeping, as he was making no movement, and gave a steady grunt as if he were snoring.

"Guru," Bashu said rather quietly, "We have returned."

"Wonderful! Krillin, how do you feel?" rumbled the Guru.

Krillin said, "I feel much better. Much more alert, stronger, in more control of my senses."

"Good, good," said the Guru, "Did you happen to have any memories in the flashback?"

Krillin bent his head. It was one he would like to have not recalled, but he said, "Yes. I have."

The Guru grumbled again, and replied, "Then yes, you are ready to attempt the SpiritKen. The flashback you had was the death of your master Cornelius, and this is your key to anger."

Krillin somehow wasn't surprised that Guru knew that. He stood before the grand Namek, awaiting further instruction.

"Hmmm. Are you ready to attempt unlocking this power within you? This will be more stressing on your body, than probably anything else you have ever done in your life. You may die if you go too hard. Are you ready to proceed?"

Krillin's confidence was boosted from his previous meditation, so he quickly said, "Yes. I am ready."

Guru began giving instruction. "During your meditation, no doubt you felt a fire inside you. Something burning inside, yearning to escape. That is the potential inside you for SpiritKen. However, it is not easily unlocked. Remember your flashback? Remember your Master's death? Use that as a catalyst to spur the reaction. Try it now."

Krillin began to remember that day. He felt every tinge of anger in that pool of memories. He gritted his teeth. He could feel the fire inside him, spreading through the rest of his body. His face was contorted in a wild look of strain, and he could not help but scream.

Wind began to blow inside the dome, and Krillin could almost hold the fire. But, it was too much for him. His resolve was fading, as was his strength.

"He's not going to get it," Bashu said.

"Of course not," answered Guru, "it is his first time. Never has a pupil received the power in their first try. Give him time."

Krillin pushed everything he had into this strain, but he was nowhere near as strong for it. He fainted, and his world blacked out.

---------------------------------------

When he came to, he was in a small room with a curved roof. No windows lined the sleek walls, only cupboards. His head stung, apparently from hitting the floor after fainting. Krillin steadied himself on the bedpost for a few minutes, before gaining his composure and walking out the door.

He found himself in one of the huts lining the Grand Dome. A few Nameks walked to and fro, some laden with supplies and such. Krillin re-entered the Dome and was met by a new guard. However, the guard made no motion to stop Krillin as he entered the hallway and into the grand Dome of the Guru.

The Guru was, as usual, resting on a large raised platform. Krillin saw Bashu, who gave him a steady glance. Guru said nothing, until finally he replied, "So, I trust you have slept well?"

Krillin nodded, but rubbed his head. "Well...kinda."

Guru twisted his face in what could only be determined to be a smile. "Yes, you did hit your head a little hard yesterday. That happens more than you could imagine."

'Why don't they just pad the entire place then?' Krillin thought.

"Yes, why don't we pad the place?" Guru asked, giving another smile.

Krillin was startled. 'Did he just read my mind?' he thought.

"No, I can't read your mind Krillin. However, I have studied you longer than you know, and I can reasonably ascertain what you are thinking," Guru replied.

Bashu smiled, as if proud of his master. Krillin was a bit uneasy, but continued, "So, great Guru, am I ready to continue my training?"

Guru gave a slow nod. "Yes Krillin. I believe you are. You obviously wish to try again. Remember the pain, and use that to push for SpiritKen."

Krillin didn't have to be told twice. Bending back down, he again strained his body, and felt his muscles tightening. The fire burned harder, and any cold in his body was banished. He again saw his Master dying, but a new memory crept in, one that he didn't ever remember. He saw the alien sneering at Krillin, telling him, "Was he your master? Pity. What a shame."

"AHHH!" Krillin yelled, in a continuous scream. All the fear and panic he had ever felt had risen, along with the anger and rage. The fire spread about his body, but the strain began to get to him once more. Despite his severe resolve for this, he once more failed. He powered down, panting from sheer exhaustion. The Guru looked at Bashu and nodded for him to escort Krillin away. Bashu led Krillin to the house, and allowed him to rest.

Krillin welcomed the rest, but was unable to sleep. It was just as well, for soon Bashu began to speak. "Krillin, perhaps you are not ready for this technique. Is your confidence really high enough? Are you really strong enough? Do you really want this?"

Krillin said nothing. "Krillin, you need to search your heart. It will be dangerous to proceed. If you do happen to achieve SpiritKen, what will be your motives? Yes, you have a pure heart, but those can change. Will you ever do malice with it?"

Krillin looked at the Namek quietly. "Bashu. I took a vow in the Monastery to never hurt another out of evil. I have too much respect for my master, and for myself to ever break that vow. I would never do malice, even if I do not acquire the SpiritKen."

Bashu contemplated his words. "Not on purpose, yes." Looking up, he continued, "The SpiritKen requirement is a pure heart. This can be a purely evil heart, or a purely good heart. Sometimes people change their ways under SpiritKen's influence. We have seen this before."

Krillin asked, "Is this why your testing is so rigorous, and you have so many guards?"

Bashu nodded. "Look, I'm not trying to discourage you. But, you need to make sure that you are really doing this for the right reasons. Is this just for vengeance?"

Krillin opened his mouth to reply, but no words came. Bashu, sensing it was time for Krillin to be alone, quietly left the room. Krillin examined, and re-examined every fiber of his life's story. Was his only purpose revenge? Is that what he was living for? Surely that was a natural feeling, but had it possessed him?

Krillin went back into a state of meditation, when he heard a voice speaking to him from nowhere and everywhere. "Krillin."

Startled, he said, "Who's there?"

"Unimportant. Krillin, do not fear your want for vengeance. It is natural for you to exhibit such feelings. It has not possessed you, as your heart is filled with the want to do good. I believe that you will do the right thing, as you always have. Keep to the true path, and live for the ?" Krillin asked.

The voice spoke no more. Krillin reached for him, but his meditation snapped back. Bashu stood before him, smiling.

"Bashu?"

"Yes Krillin?"

"I am ready for SpiritKen. I will do whatever it takes, and I will not do malice.

Bashu smiled a genuine smile. "Yes Krillin. I believe you."

Krillin held his head high, daring anyone to downplay his confidence. He had received word from his master, and he was ready for anything. He felt as though he could've done anything, though he was not naively believing it. He did believe, however, that it was time for SpiritKen. It was time for the revelation.

The Guru looked at him, and sensed his confidence. "Krillin. You are ready. You are ready for SpiritKen, and for its responsibility. Carry your rage! Have confidence! Emblazon your heart with strength!"

Bashu watched intently as Krillin once more powered-up. Almost instantly the fire burned throughout his entire body, and a soft white aura began to glow around him. Instead of rage though, he felt the strength of his Master. It was as if he was being lent the strength, the power, the will. The fire grew stronger and stronger, engulfing his very body.

Then, the rage came. Slowly, he became angry at his own incompetence, his own weakness.

"I could've saved him. I could've saved him!. I could've saved him!" he began to scream louder and louder, over and over.

This went on for two minutes, Krillin's heart burning brighter than ever. The strain was so very powerful, but Krillin wasn't weakening. After a small bit of silence, Krillin's eyes opened again in rage.

"I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!" he screamed.

The fire seemed to open and engulf him, strengthening him, pushing him forward. He could sense he was at the threshold of the spiritual boundary, but he couldn't quite make it.

"Krillin! Push! Remember your anger and fear! Remember him, and release it all!"

Krillin didn't have to be told who "him" was. The alien. The killer. The murderer. Krillin took hold of every hate he had ever buried, and released it.

Bashu whispered, "He has reached the boundary. Guru? Have you found him worthy?"

Guru did not respond, but closed his eyes. Krillin began to feel strength coming from the Guru, and a voice came from his heart.

"Yes Krillin. You are ready."

And that was it. His heart over-flowed with anger and sadness. A green aura sparked around him as everything poured out.

Never before had he felt so alive, so awake, so alert, so very ready. He felt his strength lift, his speed increase, and his very power rise. Finally, Krillin stopped his screaming, and stood in awe of his power. Bashu bowed his head in some form of meditation, but Krillin took no notice. Soon, Krillin powered back down, and began to faint once more.

'I've done it. Master, share your pupil's gladness!' he thought, just before he passed into unconsciousness.  
---------------------------------------- -----------------

Krillin woke up in the same hut, in the same bed. At first he forgot where he was, but he quickly remembered what had happened before he passed out. Smiling he whispered, "SpiritKen."

Krillin pulled himself sleepily away from the bed, and made his way to the grand dome one final time. Once inside, he saw Bashu looking at him in honor, and Guru with the same meditative look he always carried. No words were spoken by any of them, but they all knew what was meant. Krillin nodded, feeling as though he should say something, but not sure what.

Guru, instead, broke the silence. "Krillin. My blessing upon you to do wonderful things with your inner power, for the sake of others, and for the sake of yourself. Use it well, and never keep your eyes off of your instilled compassion. May you fare well until the setting of the sun."

Krillin bowed, and exited the hall, but not without final words from Bashu as well. "Krillin. You have done well. I am honored to have guided you to the right path."

"No," replied Krillin, "the honor was surely mine."

Smiling, Krillin left the dome, pondering over Guru's words. Considering how the Namekian suns orbited, his last sentence was very odd. Perhaps he would ask someone about it...

Krillin filled his lungs with the fresh air, and flew off for a new adventure.


End file.
